Broken Glass
by FrozenMind
Summary: Ezra's had a hard life, we all know that for a fact. But what actually happened to him on the streets? And what would happen if Ezra met the Ghost Crew a different way? This is just a bunch of one-shots that you get to make up! Review and I'll write you a chapter! Enjoy!
1. Lost, But Found

**What's up dogs? Its DarthEzra here! Well this story here will need your help in the future! So you better review my Darths! Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels!**

Very simple mission, well more like an errand that no one wanted to do. He just had to buy some supplies and food from the shops of Lothal. The man walked down one of the many streets of the Lothal, people and other species filling the roads as they yelled trying to sell there items. "Where are those Mangos?" he whispered to himself. **(DE: Do they even have Mangos?!)** He spotted at a stand selling mangos and bought some before heading off to get the next item.

He couldn't find what he was looking for so decided to ask someone for help because he has never been to Lothal before. He saw a cloaked figure that was unsteadily walking his way through the crowd of people. He walked up to him and tapped the figure's shoulder lightly, trying not to startle him. The hooded boy quickly wiped his head around, kinda in a frightened way, and looked at Kanan with the most petrified looked that he had ever seen on a child's face. A long scar was across the boy's left eye which was now a yellowish gray color and the other surrounded by small scars but wasn't harmed. The good eye was an electric blue color. The boy's body was wrapped in a black cloaked and a hood was put up only showing his face which was covered in dry blood and scratches everywhere. It literally looked like the kid was thrown into a blender.

Kanan froze as he looked at the poor child, but the boy took this as an opportunity to run away from the man and dashed away into a dark ally. Kanan snapped out of his trace and raised his wrist to his mouth and started running after the child. "Hera! Come in Specter two?" she spoke into the device on his wrist. Another voice that was soft came through the other line, "Yes this is Specter two. What's the problem?" Kanan cleared his throat as he continued to race after the boy, "Well this 'shopping trip' just became a rescue mission! I'm following a young boy that looks like he's been thrown in a blender. He has a scar over his left eye and the other is a blue color. He's in one of the allies, just help me find him he needs SERIOUS medical attention it seems like." He let his wrist sway beside him as he follow, what seem like, a terrified boy down a dark alley way.

Soon enough the crew found Kanan and cornered the child. Sabine, Hera, Kanan, and Zeb blocking all escape routes. He boy whipped around his head to look at his followers. Sympathy hit all of them like a ton of bricks as they saw the child's scared face. Kanan saw Hera's green hand placed on her chest in an act of pure sympathy for the boy. The boy backed up against the stone wall in a chance to get as far away from the people as possible. Kanan stepped forward his hand out like he was trying to tame a wild animal. "Its ok buddy, we aren't gonna hurt ya. We want to help you." Kanan's soft voice tried to reassure the boy, but it failed. The kids injured face formed to one of anger and his blue eye turned yellow and he shouted while he flung out his arm towards them, which made all of them go flying backwards, no one getting hurt of course. But shortly after that the child's eyes rolled back and he fell down to the hard ground. Kanan was very shocked to find out that the boy was a force-sensitive one, and was VERY powerful indeed. Kanan shook off his shock and picked the child up and followed his crew to the Ghost were they would care for the boy's wounds.

The raven-haired boy woke up 10 hours later after he passed out. He was in a white room and his blue and gray eyes opened wide as he fell off the bed he was on. "An interrogation room…" he whispered. "I WONT TELL YOU ANYTHING!" He yelled at the top of his lunges.

Kanan winced at the poor child's observation of the room. **_He must have been through a lot…_** Kanan thought as he walked into the room to try to calm the kid down.

The child looked up at the man and his eyes grew hostile as he backed up. "Go away! Let me go!" The kid screamed at Kanan. "Hey. I'm not gonna hurt you… My name's Kanan Jurras, im a Jedi. I don't work for the empire, I hate them." Kanan softly told the teen.

Suddenly the teen felt something hum in his mind, it told him that these people could be trusted. "The Hum…" The need whispered to himself. He didn't know what he was doing, but it was worth a shot. He looked at Kanan with his one clear eye and said in a calm voice. "I trust you Kanan Jurras, Jedi. Don't fail me."

Kanan was stunned by the gesture, but then smiled. Then the boy spoke up, "My name is Ezra Bridger…"

 **How was that? I thought it was my best yet? Now I need you to review so I can make the next chapter! How will Ezra meet the crew this time?**


	2. Rebellion Heart

**_Heeeeeeeey!_**

 ** _*Dodges tomatoes* I'M SORRY!_**

 ** _I know I haven't been on in like a year, a couple months? I don't know I lost track of time!_**

 ** _I had school and I just got a new phone. (You know how that goes…)_**

 ** _GUYS! I actually going into 7_** ** _th_** **** ** _grade now! AHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _Crazy right?! I'm kinda terrified… If you have some pointers please feel to comment them! I don't know how to "7_** ** _th_** **** ** _grade" XD_**

 ** _This suggestion is from…_**

 **** ** _tiny-turtle-7_**

 ** _Now some Ezra & Jack Frost…_**

 ** _Me: Now I know it's been a while…_**

 ** _Ezra: A while? A WHILE?! It's been years!_**

 ** _Jack: Dude…. It's been like a couple months…? I don't know and I don't very much care…_**

 ** _Ezra: OF COURSE YOU DON'T "CARE"! YOU'RE JACK FROST!_**

 ** _Jack: Ouch…_**

 ** _Me: Ok guys… calm down… you don't want to hurt Snowflake's feelings…_**

 ** _Ezra: *chuckles* Snowflake…_**

 ** _Jack: *pouts* NICOLE! You know I don't like being called that!_**

 ** _Me: Welp toooooooo bad! *laughs evilly *_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Geez, these guys…. Mind doesn't own anything!_**

 ** _(By the way I changed it a little bit.)_**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

I shifted in my small, hard bed that I was forced to get comfortable in. The Imperial Academy was harsh, but overall I was getting used to it. My blue eyes flashed open as I suddenly realized what time it was. My quickly took a glance at the clock small clock sitting on my nightstand. I sighed a breath of relief when I saw that no one else was even up. I propped himself up with my elbow and got up and quickly dressed. I was sergeant after all, they all looked up to me and I needed to up hold his part of the job.

I brushed off some dust from my suit and turned on the lights and stood up straight, hands folded neatly behind me. "Wake up Cadets! We have a big day today and you all need something to eat if you all are going to make it! So wake up!" I instructed. "Yes Sergeant Talon!" They all said in unison, saluting, then they all started getting dressed in their normal attire as I walked out of the room and headed toward the cafeteria. I formally walked down the halls guarded by Stormtroopers, also saluting as I walked by. I nodded my acknowledgement. I finally made it to the eating Centre and bowed to the lieutenant, who bowed back in respect. "Talon, good morning. How are the cadets? Following orders?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. "They're doing fine as orders go, their test is today, they should be here any second."

And soon enough out came the cadets. All ten young teens flooded out of the small room, professionally walking in a straight line, hands folded behind their backs.

"Ah, Cadets! It's about time you showed your faces. Now eat, you have a very long day ahead and you need all the strength you can get." I explained, and of course they all followed my orders without hesitation, nodding as they departed. Turning back to the lieutenant, I gestured to the soldiers in training, "See, they're at a point of acknowledgement. " The lieutenant smiled and nodded before heading to another room.

The alarms blared as all the cadets lost focus. They stumbled and fell on top of each other.

"Get it together cadets! The ship is being attacked! In positons! You've been training for this, so you better be ready! _This_ is now _your_ test! Failure is not an option! Now go!" I yelled at the teens, anger clear in my voice. I really wasn't mad, but to please my co-workers I must uphold a certain picture. So I wasn't thrown on the streets again.

The cadets immediately followed the commands and rushed to the docking bay in a straight line. They grabbed blasters as I unclipped my newest weapon, a lightsaber, from my belt. Lately the Inquisitor had taken interest in me and my newly found power, _The Force._ I still stood my ground as an Imperial Sergeant, but the Inquisitor mentioned an apprenticeship with him. I should've been excited at the chance to grow higher in ranking, but my heart seemed to sink and I didn't know why.

The cadets made their way to the targeted area, me close behind, where the Jedi, Twi-lek, Lasat, Mandalorian, and Droid stood taking crates. The Inquisitor stood there also fighting the non-honorable Jedi. The Pau'an smiled evilly at the Jedi, he knew I was here. The Inquisitor knew all too well of my power, he had yet to know how much I possessed, but it was enough to satisfy him. A sly grin spread across my features as I stared at the Jedi. Said Jedi, turned to me and looked taken aback by my presence.

My Cadets looked at me and waiting for my signal, ' _Good Cadets_.' I thought to myself. I quickly ignited my double ended crimson lightsaber and pointed it at the rebels. "NOW!" I yelled, my cadets, along with many other fully trained Stormtroopers, ran at the rebels as I waited for the signal from the Pau'an. ' _Now Bridger. Do what must be done.'_ The Inquisitor's voice echoed through my head, I was confused as the voice echoed. This had only happened few times before. I regained my focus and nodded and charged at the so called "Jedi", who was no longer fighting the dark sider.

I have a couple problems with fighting others, I know that I was taught to serve the Empire without hesitation, but every time I fight another something always feels _off_. That's why The Inquisitor controls me.

Yes, _controls_ me...

It's not the most pleasant thing, but he knows of my weakness and so he takes over. He always does this in a fight that I'm in. He says it's because something is holding me back, he doesn't know what, but he tells me to stop whenever I feel it. But I _can't._ This _feeling_ takes over and I can't stop it!

But this time…

This time was different.

The Jedi, his eyes, seem to stair in my soul and just _understood._ He just _knew._ He knew what I was feeling, how? I don't know!

The man closed his teal eyes, his crew already on board shouting for him, but time seemed to freeze. The fight was forgotten as I felt calm in these seconds. His 'soul-reading' eyes opened once again. He sheathed his lightsaber and put it on the ground. I growled at that, but it seemed _wrong._ Something seemed missing.

"What are you doing Jedi?! Fight me!" I yelled in anger. But I didn't _feel_ anger.

"I _can't_ …" Said the Jedi.

 _That word was familiar._

"I can sense your fear and misunderstanding. You feel as though you're missing something." He calmly explained to me. Wow, this man really did have The Force. That was exactly what I was feeling. My eyes went wide as my lightsaber dropped from my hands and deactivated.

The Inquisitor seemed stunned to say the least.

Slowly I nodded, turning to his rebel friends who were just staring in awe.

"But Jedi, why do you want to help me? Why don't you want to kill me? I'm an Imperial." I reminded him. He just shook his head.

"But I know you don't want to be, and I can help you understand. Only if you let me." Came his reply. He seem just so _calm._ So calm and understanding. So I just dropped my mental shields and let him in. The Pun'an taught me that little trick, raising my metal barriers. But I learned on my own how to drop them.

My eyes closed as I felt his presence in my mind, it was so _different_ from The Inquisitor's presence, it was calm and it didn't _hurt._

Then it hit me, my memoires came flooding back to me.

My parents. "They were killed…" I whispered.

I felt anger bubble from within me as I felt tears prick at the edges of my eyes. Gritting me teeth, I picked up my lightsaber that had been dropped earlier and unsheathed it. I got into what I thought was similar to a fighting stance and lunged at the Inquisitior.

"By the Empire…" I growled out the word. That _word._ He now _hated_ that word.

Crimson and red clashed together in combat. I was being led by my anger which only made me more powerful, wanting to kill. I wanted him to pay for what he did to me! But then I was stopped… by a soft voice in my head, ' _You need to understand the way of the Jedi, you don't want to be a Sith nor a servant of the Dark Side. Let him go…'_ Whispered the voice.

I _froze._ The Inquisitor was on the ground, arm covering his head. My arms above my head holding my lightsaber, I was about to deliver the death blow, but I stopped. I closed my eyes as I breathed in.

 _The way of the Jedi._

 _I'm NOT a Sith._

 _I never was a Sith._

 _I'm not the servant to the Dark Side._

 _I am my own person._

 _I make my own decisions._

 _I'll train in the ways of the Jedi._

 _"_ _You_ don't own me, but I will NOT kill someone ever again. It's wrong and not the path I desire to take. So _leave…" I warned as I opened my eyes, the inquisitor looked taken aback as he looked into my eyes._

The Pun'an got up and shook the shock from his face which was replaced by a cold stare. He sneered at me with his usual wicked glare. The dark figure unclipped his saber pointed it at me, igniting the weapon.

"Do you _dare_ deceive the Empire, _child?_ " He growled, taking a swing at my leg. Luckily, with the small training I've had, I quickly ignited my own lightsaber and blocked the attack. I grunted as I pushed against the weapon.

Suddenly the weight was lifted as I looked at the Jedi. His own blue lightsaber was blocking the Pun'an for me. He Jedi didn't look fazed by the pressure as he nodded his head towards the rebel ship were his crew continued to fight off Stormtroopers.

"Kid, if you want to get out of this place you should get on that ship. _Now._ " His voice held no room for argument, I nodded and ran toward the troopers who I once trained beside. I grasped my blaster and shot them all down quickly. I looked at the crew, they all looked uncertain as I climbed into the ship.

The Twi'lek women was the first to shake off this look and run into the depths of the ship, probably to the cockpit. The droid quickly followed, warbling insults. I simply rolled my eyes in response.

Suddenly an explosion shook the ship and the Jedi jumped on board. The ramp closed and I felt the floor shake as we entered hyperspace.

Everyone reentered the room and stared at me, looking me over. I felt myself shrink in on myself. The Jedi walked up to me and smiled. I smiled in return and nodded.

"H-Hey, I'm Ezra? Ezra Bridger." I didn't know what I was saying. As long as I can remember my name had always been Talon. _Just_ Talon. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You seem confused…" The green women was cut off by the man.

"He doesn't remember, Hera. He didn't remember anything, only that he _needed_ to serve the Empire. But he knew it felt wrong." This man knew everything about me. He knew my every feeling that I felt. By just _looking_ at me.

I softly chuckled. "Wow Jedi. You know a lot. But I don't want to be a part of the Empire anymore. You rebels are smart and are doing a good deed. The rebellion is something I envy, I envy your bravery and independence. Few have that. I don't even have that myself." Everyone just seemed to understand and they nodded.

"Welcome to the Ghost crew Ezra Bridger."

 ** _Hello again! I'm again sorry for not posting, but from now on I'm going to try my hardest to keep up! But keep in mind I have to keep up on dance, drama, shows, performances, auditions, school, and just life in general. I know… I know… I have a life! It's a surprise but I do have one._**

 ** _But please! Review for suggestion_**


End file.
